Blank Mind
by Skull1412
Summary: Tsuna is taken by Byakuran in front of his own guardians making them fall in despair, not even knowing if anything has happened to their dear boss, they managed to gather themselves together to go on a rescue mission. Tsuna had his flames sealed by Byakuran making him similar to a human puppet. When the guardians finally got there, they found themselves caught in a surprise twist.
**Chapter 1:**

Gokudera slammed his fist into the table in anger; the room was quiet despite the usual loud people being in it. They failed as guardians, he was right in front of them, if only they were fast enough. The mansion echoed the noise in the quiet mansion, everyone mourning at the loss.

Chrome whimpered against Mukuro who held onto her solemnly but everybody knew he was suffering the most; his first friend that he opened up to was taken away by the enemy after all, and he was the closest to him too. Yamamoto looked down, his usual smile wasn't present, he was the closest to him. Lambo looked like he wanted to cry but he promised that he'll be strong; he promised to him, he can't break it now that he wasn't here. Hibari was in the corner of the room, he didn't look like he was breaking down but he was inside, he wouldn't show it though. Ryohei had broken a sofa in his rage that he was gone, if only he had been a few seconds faster, if only he was stronger, he would've still be here, with them.

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _Tsuna was battling Byakuran but was struggling; he truly regretted destroying the Vongola Rings now since his precious family was struggling since their rings were destroyed, even Hibari and Mukuro was struggling._

" _You know Tsunayoshi; I could spare your family." Byakuran said with a sly fox smile._

 _Tsuna looked at him with a little hope in his eyes and Byakuran's smile got a bit wider. Byakuran whispered into Tsuna's ear, Tsuna's eyes widened as he understood the offer Byakuran had set._

" _I-I…" Tsuna looked at his struggling family in despair and sadness before swallowing the lump in his throat, "I accept you're offer Byakuran."_

 _Byakuran had a full on grin at this point, "Great! Well then, shall we go?"_

 _Byakuran threw a disc on the floor which turned into a portal of sorts, he motions for his comrades to go into the portal which they swiftly followed, Tsuna and Byakuran were the last one still there, Byakuran held his hand out expectantly which Tsuna shakingly reached out to grab when Gokudera shouted for him._

 _Tsuna swiftly turned his head to see his friends running towards him, telling him to not go but Tsuna shook his head sadly with small tears streaming down his face as he took Byakuran's hand and fell through the portal; his last scene was Mukuro stretching his hand out desperately towards him with despair on his face, knowing that he was too late, then Tsuna's vision went black_

 _ **~Flashback End~**_

Byakuran came out of a room with a satisfied fox smile; the Funeral Wreaths quickly kneeled before him while Bluebell looked at him with expectation in her eyes.

"He's mine now~" Byakuran said slyly before knocking on the door he just exited from, "Tsunayoshi~ Come on out!"

The door opened up slowly as Tsuna came out with a casual outfit, everyone looked him over and all noticed that instead of the usual bright eyes filled with life, it was creepily blank, void of any emotion.

"Byakuran-sama, what did you do to him if I may ask?" Kikyo asked hesitantly.

Byakuran smirked, not minding the question at all as he pulled Tsuna's face closer to his as he opened his eyes to stare right into Tsuna's, "I locked his flames in a cage of my flames, this caused regression from the sudden loss of his flames he had been depending on ever since he awakened them, like the time the old geezer Nono sealed his flames except that Nono was lenient in the effort of sealing so Tsunayoshi could still live a life and not become a puppet like the Tsunayoshi now."

"Is that truly possible?" Irie asked questionly making Byakuran smile at his friend's curiosity.

"Of course Sho-chan! I did it on you once!" Byakuran chirped.

Irie's eyes widened as he stared at Byakuran in disbelief before clutching his stomach and was miraculously able to speak, "What?! Why?!"

Byakuran chuckled, "Don't worry, it wasn't drastic, just a small numbing that lasted a minute, I wanted to check it out."

"So what is he now Byakuran-sama?" Zakuro asked.

Byakuran's smile widened as he pulled Tsuna closer to him and kissed him on the lips before pulling away, "Simple, Tsunayoshi is now my lover."


End file.
